NTB-630 Bomber
Background (Wookieepedia) The NTB-630 naval bomber was a bomber manufactured during the Clone Wars by the Incom and Subpro Corporations. Built for at least one pilot and designed to attack capital ships in space, the NTB-630 was better armed and more maneuverable than the similar PTB-625 planetary bomber. The Republic Navy employed many of these bombers during the Clone Wars, and Jedi Master Wom-Nii Gnaden piloted an NTB-630 bomber during the Battle of Crombach Nebula. The NTB-630 naval bomber was jointly produced by the Incom and Subpro Corporations during the Clone Wars. The NTB-630 was more heavily armed and armored than its close cousin, the ARC-170 starfighter, and the similar PTB-625 planetary bomber.1 With a narrow spaceframe flanked by at least two large engines, the NTB-630 resembled other Incom/Subpro starfighters such as the Z-95 Headhunter, the PTB-625, and the ARC-170. The NTB-630 was created to deliver its payloads while engaged in space battles, and was therefore also more maneuverable than the PTB-625, allowing it to get close to capital ships and avoid their turbolasers as it executed bombing runs. The bomber was crewed by at least one pilot. The bomber saw common use by Galactic Republic forces during the Clone Wars. Jedi Master Wom-Nii Gnaden piloted an NTB-630 during the Battle of Crombach Nebula, and crashed into the Munificent-class star frigate Tide of Progress XII after his bomber was damaged, causing the Jedi to lose control of his ship. Note - this fighter was built using the basic frame and hull of the ARC-170 thus the very great resemblance. Affiliation: Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance Ship Type: NTB-630 ARC Bomber Class: Assault Fighter Manufacturer: Incom/Subpro Crew: 2 + 1 astromech droid Cargo: 110kg Cost - 165 000 new, 85 000 used MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull - 800 cockpit - 300 Sensor/Communications Array - 100 Engines - 350 ea Lasers - 120 ea twin laser - 140 Proton Torpedo Launchers - 200 Shields - 300 per side (1800 total) AR - 12 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of 20md weapons (3d6+2) SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace mach 14 Speed - Atmosphere 1050kph with shields off, Mach 7 with shields on FTL - 300 LY per hour Maximum Range: can operate for upto 1 week under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 14.5m Height: 4.78m Width: 22.6m Weight: 25 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Lasers (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 6km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 3km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 per blast, 6d6x10 fire linked RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Twin Laser (Rear Firing) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.5km DAMAGE: 5d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Proton Torpedo Launcher (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE - 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 7km DAMAGE: 9d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 3 volleys of 1 or 2 per melee PAYLOAD: 8 per launcher BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 5 light years. Emergencybeacon has a range of 15 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 week if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 150 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 25 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 400 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 1000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 +1 autododge at level 8 +5% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Games Star Wars Reference books (Essential Guides, etc) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)